One Person CAN make a Difference
by evanspec
Summary: This would be a regular story, if not for a new student intervening in the Natural Balance if you know what I mean. This is my first story and I am not very good at writing summaries. The story is better than it sounds.
1. A Normal morning, or so it seems

Note: I do not own The Fairly Odd Parents, The Fast and the Furious, or Need For Speed Most Wanted's Chevorlet Corvette C6.R, but I do own Evan.

_**One Person can make a Difference**_

**Chapter 1: A "Normal" Morning, or so it seems**

It was a fine sunny morning at the Turner household, well at least for Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy's parents. For Timmy, this day was just the same. He would deliberately try to get Trixie Tang's attention, and, all the same, she would reject him. No matter how much he tried, he could come up with another idea. "I'm just gonna wing it," he said. Who knew, maybe an idea would come to him on the way to school.

Later, as Timmy walked onto the bus, he could see a faint shadow, but it disappeared before he was able to distinguish what it was. He just shrugged it off. He didn't know that it would largely affect what would happen that day...

There are more chapters coming. Keep reading, it gets more exciting.


	2. The New Kid

Note: I do not own The Fairly Odd Parents, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, or Need For Speed Most Wanted's Chevrolet Corvette C6.R, but I do own Evan.

_**One Person can make a Difference**_

**Chapter 2: The New Kid**

Timmy walked into Dimmsdale Elementary School. He still didn't have an idea, but his godparents felt like something big would happen today, so he was slightly more perked up than usual. He wondered what big thing would happen today.

"Well, looks like nothing changed in the classroom," Timmy acknowledged. Everything looked exactly the same. Mr. Crocker sat at his desk, silently waiting for class to begin. He looked even more bored than usual. Just as the bell rang, Principal Geraldine Waxelplax strolled in. "Guess what, we have a new student today!" "Hmm," Timmy thought, "maybe this is the big thing Cosmo and Wanda were talking about". Just then, a tall boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes, multi-colored sneakers, a white t-shirt, and black linen pants with two white stripes on each side. All in all, he looked handsome, and would probably rocket up to the popular kids' rank within the week. His name was Evan. This attracted Trixie's attention, after class, she would ask him to join the popular kids.

Trixie was fuming. Not only was he a much better student than her, having answered correctly every question Mr. Crocker asked him, he also declined her offer to join the popular kids, insisting that he would get there "in time". She had told Francis to beat him up to get back at him at recess. He would get what was coming to him.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight!," the school kids chanted. Evan stood twenty feet from Francis, an idle look on his face and a stationary body. They were waiting for the other to make a move. Evan only had to make one move. He blew his two fingers. Within seconds, a police helicopter, federal Chevorlet Corvettes, and heavily weighed police SUVs came into the scene. He was a partner with the police force. This was another thing to remember. Things stayed quiet for the rest of the day.

I have school now so updates won't be very frequent. Please comment.


	3. Hangout

Note: I do not own The Fairly Odd Parents, The Fast and the Furious, or Need For Speed Most Wanted's Chevorlet Corvette C6.R, but I do own Evan.

_**One Person can make a Difference**_

**Chapter 3: Hangout**

It was time to leave. As being the new kid, Evan was given the option to leave before everyone else(I made this up). What surprised everyone was what his wheels were. A supposedly self-driven and looked heavily tuned, Chevorlet Corvette C6.R with a police/zebra/X paint style with air vents built into the hood and a pointed spoiler. Trixie's limo was second in line in lieu of her being the most popular. She told her driver to follow Evan to see where he was going. She was led to a parking garage near a train platform. Since he had been here for a very short time, how could he know about a place like this? She decided she would stop thinking about it as it may reveal itself in time. She told her driver to park the limo outside the garage as it would attract unnecessary attention, as if she didn't already. She decided to walk there and get some exercise. What was inside surprised her even more was what was inside. It wasn't just a garage full of cars and nothing else, it was a garage jam-packed with cute boys, hot girls, some even hotter than her, and just about every high performance make and model in existence. Every hood was wide open, every nitrous tank uncovered, and every man near a car was holding either a wrench, a rag, or a girl. Evan was backed into a parking space near the entrance and his engine as she saw, was huge. Evan had carried out an information stand and put in next to his car. It said that it was an all-aluminum 8.2 LS8 V8 with an output of 600 horsepower. It was bought from Pratt & Miller for 187,500 and it was originally used in the 2007 24 Hours of Le Mans. She stopped reading there.

She took a look around and the garage was much bigger than she expected. There were some electronic signs on the walls with

ads about car companies, one had the news on the site of the 12 Hours of Sebring race, and one was advertising a top end parts company called SVA Tuning. She walked back to Evan's spot and right where he would have been, it was an empty spot. She spotted a girl nearby and decided to ask her what all the hubbub was about. "Excuse me, but what do people do here," she asked. "Well what do you think, people call this underground racing," the girl said, "there are two levels of racing, there are slip races, which take place down here, on set courses through the complex, most people gain their reputation from winning slips, and the winner gets the loser's car, and then there are drift races, the big leagues, only for people with big reps and fast cars, taking place on the roof, although some big names come back and do a drag every once in a while." Trixie heard some roaring engines nearby, and the girl walked away. She stood to see Evan's Vette, and a blue Mazda RX-8 stop side by side, only about 6 feet between each other. A man in a tuxedo stood about 20 feet in front of them, in the middle, and two girls, one of them she had talked to earlier, stood on either side of him, out of the cars line, so a path was clear. The first girl spoke "Ready,". The next one said "Set,". The man spoke up "GO,"! The two racers took off, and all the men and girls raced to follow their moves on foot. Trixie stayed where she was, and saw the home stretch, Evan met the checkered line by the time the RX-8 left the final turn. She saw the driver drop the keys into Evan's hands once they both got out.

Please review!


	4. First Race

Note: I do not own The Fairly Odd Parents, The Fast and the Furious, or Need For Speed Most Wanted's Chevorlet Corvette C6.R, but I do own Evan.

2: I will be writing dialog in script form now from complaints that my chapters are too short.

_**One Person can make a Difference**_

**Chapter 4: The Track/First Race**

Then everyone, save twenty one people, Evan & Trixie included, walked into several large elevators. The last 20 racers hopped into their cars and drove onto a ramp Trixie had not noticed yet. It was a long way up, so she decided to take the elevator, as well. It led to the top floor, which, just as the girl said, went up to an oval track, where she came out at an area where there were parked SUV's with people sitting on top of them. And this was no ordinary track, mind you, it had parts on the outside and in the turns that looked more like 75 degree slopes than actual track, like cars could be driving on walls and not fall off, and the turns looked wide enough that you could put 3 cars from nose to tail from the outside until the asphalt met the grass, with room to spare. On a wall there was a board that showed the lineup for a race tonight. It showed the following:

1: Nissan 350Z

2: BMW M3 GTR

3: Chevrolet Corvette C6.R

4: Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren

5: Dodge Viper GTS Concept

6: Chevrolet Corvette C6 ZR1

7: Mazda RX-7

8: Aston Martin DB7 Vantage

9: Dodge Viper SRT10

10: Chevrolet Corvette C6

11: Lamborghini Gallardo

12: Mercedes Benz CLK 500

13: Ford Mustang GT

14: Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII

15: Porsche Cayman S

16: Mitsubishi Eclipse

17: Toyota Supra

18: Lexus IS300

19: VW Golf GTi

20: Mazda RX-8

21: TBA

Next to the list was a signup sheet and pen.

Trixie: Ha. Maybe I can sign up and destroy Evan's car for turning me down. But wait, the limo's not nearly fast enough. I hope someone is nice enough to loan me a car.

She walked all around asking anyone in sight for a loan. Finally, she was loaned a 420 HP Audi R8 for 5K($5,000).

Trix: Not bad. This should keep up with Evan.

She walked over to the pits. She saw Evan and some other racers taking practice laps on the track, and he had the lead, and no wonder, he was

handling the track like he'd been on it for years. The turns he cut absolutely sideways, and the straightaways he ran right on the edge of the track, as if his

wheels were grinding on the place where the asphalt ended. By now it was around 4 PM. However, the track was being cleared for the race. Evan was now in the pits getting new tires and refueling.

Race Announcer(will be called RA from now on): Racers, approach the starting line!

Trixie(thinking): It's time.

All the cars were fired up and slowly making their way out of the pits and onto the track, the race statistics were 50 miles at 100 laps. She parked

hers at the back, where it should have been.

RA: Racers, start your engines!

In an instant, the once slightly loud track turned into an uproar in revving engines.

RA: Racers, ready, set.... GO!

They took off. Appropriately, the cars at the back were the slowest in the field, and Trixie was able to pass them quite easily, but she lost some speed in the turns because she tried to ride them straight instead of drifting. At about 12th position, the cars were about as fast as hers, and it was more difficult to gain position. But, as she was fighting through the pack, Evan was up in front duking it out with a BMW for the lead. Just then, out of a turn, he didn't straighten himself and drove nose first to the edge, where he turned slightly right and was spinning in the air, to slip back onto the track in front of the BMW.

Evan: Wooo!

Later....

RA: Pulling into Victory Lane, the winner, Evan Speciner!

The crowd cheered wildly, as if they've just seen a man put a banana in his hand and had it appear in his ears.

Evan stood guzzling cold fresh milk on the podium in the center of the track, while Trixie was knocking her Audi silly because of her pathetic finish of 8th,

behind an Aston Martin, forgetting it wasn't hers. Meanwhile, there were several news reporters, journalists, and news crews by Evan, speaking to him about his impressive victory.

Reporter: How do you think you pulled off that amazing win?

Evan: It takes skill, a good car, a good team, and lots of practice. I'd love to be in the professional World Racing League like my father was, and maybe someday I will, but like they say, you have to play a song before you play in a symphony.


	5. First Conversation

Okay guys, I know I haven't added to the story in a really long time, I had school and writer's block. Enjoy!

Note: I am not trying to replicate, copy, steal, or take from any of the companies I use items from, but I do own Evan, and therefore my character is copyrighted and can not be used by someone other than me without my permission.

2: I will be writing dialog in script form now from complaints that my chapters are too short.

_**One Person can make a Difference**_

**Chapter 5: First conversation**

Evan was not paying attention to much of anything the next day, except for a paper, his pencil, and where he wanted it to go. He didn't participate in any races at the garage, because he was drawing plans for a new car that would be the most technologically advanced vehicle ever created. Even though he did go, he just sat on the hood of his Corvette and made sketches. Trixie left not long after she came, because there were no races scheduled.

Later that evening...

Trixie was more surprised than ever. On Tuesday nights, she always did routine checks on the popularity database she had after school. Even had gone from #201, which is the default position for new students, to #153 in one and a half days. Now, she wasn't surprised at that, because rumor of Evan's racing had spread rapidly. What she was surprised at was the fact that Timmy Turner, who's rank was #200, had also been rising and his new rank was #179. It simply wasn't possible. Unless he was another racer. It could be. She remembered that there was one car in particular, a dark blue Toyota Supra was banging around her car, which didn't make sense either. After all, someone who loved her so much wouldn't want to knock her out of the race. She would need to talk to someone about this...

The next day...

Timmy was elated. Trixie had actually pulled him over during recess, and he was wondering what she wanted to talk with him about. They sat down on a bench, and Trixie started the following conversation;

Trixie: Timmy, there's something I'd like to talk with you about.

Timmy(excitedly):Yeah, yeah, yeah?

Trixie: I have noticed right here that your popularity has risen rapidly over the last 2 days. Do you have any idea why?

Timmy: No idea. Why?

Trixie: Because, on my database your popularity has risen 21 positons in less than 2 days, which was almost record-breaking, if not for Evan.

Timmy: What'd he do?

Trixie: He happened to rise 48 positions in the same time as you.

Timmy: Oh.

The afternoon bell just rang which meant they had to go back inside for afternoon class. Trixie didn't know what would happen next, but what had happened already was only a measure of things to come from Evan.


	6. Impulse on the Scene

Once I posted chapter 5, I got started on this one immediately. I felt I hadn't made up all that time with one chapter. Enjoy!

Note: I am not trying to replicate, copy, steal, or take from any of the companies I use items from, but I do own Evan, and therefore my character is copyrighted and can not be used by someone other than me without my permission.

2: I have decided to write the remainder of the story in 18 font as to make the chapters look longer. Feel free to criticize, but I am trying my best.

_**One Person Can Make a Difference**_

Chapter 6: Impulse on the Scene

After about 2 weeks, Evan had earned enough prize money to start his own racing company, Impulse Motorsports. Within a few weeks of founding, it was the largest corporation on the non-professional racing circuit. After a month, Impulse made enough money to make DRacer GT, a car customization company, a new subdivision of Impulse. They spent some of their newly acquired money to renovate some old gas stations and turned them into body shops and such. Gaining 40% of the profits they made, Impulse was richer than ever. Also, all this new publicity only helped Evan. Now, his rank was #92 and Timmy's was #123, which meant they had both gained together 186 positions in 6 weeks. Evan was making a mark on the racing community, because now he had gotten so good at what he did best that his winning rate was 75%, or he had lost on average once of every four races he participated in, and he already had an impressive list of victories, and being the youngest racer on the circuit, only helped with the publicity. His victories had won him about $200K, which gave him enough money to buy out the professional racing parts company, Drive & Race. Every other racing driver in the Local Drifting and Racing League had sponsors, except for Trixie, because she didn't have enough talent or seat time to be reilable in the sponsors' eyes, and Timmy, because he couldn't afford one. Anyway, some drivers were losing sponsors, because their winning rate was plummeting at a dangerously fast rate, and on average, two drivers lost one of their sponsors to Evan every race. He had broken the record of most wins during a driver's rookie season.

Me – I'm sure I rambled about my character and company long enough, so I will get on with the story.

Timmy Turner was the happiest he was in years. Even though Trixie didn't ask him to be his boyfriend or anything like that, he was still happy that she actually wanted to talk to him. Evan on the other hand, wasn't too happy she was using Timmy to get information from himself, as he had heard what they were talking about. So what if he had the biggest spike in the charts ever? Didn't mean much to him. All he knew was that some people(probably Trixie herself) learned of his inside racing career.

That wasn't the worst of his troubles. Evan cared why Timmy and Trixie WEREN'T together, as he thought they should have been. She obviously didn't hold back saying she loved him, but he didn't love her back one bit, for two reasons. One, because he hated a prissy girl. Second, because Timmy liked her, but she didn't like him back, and she liked Evan, but he didn't like her back, which didn't make much sense, if not none at all. He would do everything in his power to make sure they were together at some point. If only he knew how to proceed with that. Than it hit him. Impulse Motorsports still wasn't as good as it could have been because it only had one driver. For all people who aren't exactly "in the know" when it comes to team business, the more drivers representing it, the better chance the company wins, and the more money it gets as a result. Timmy was racing also, but he didn't have a sponsor so he was using Evan's to pay for cars, among other things. Evan decided he would pull over Trixie and Timmy to talk to him, and then show the contracts to add them to Impulse. If they accepted, and who wouldn't, they would need to work together to win. Evan was team leader so, failure or argument to work as a team between the two would result in two more wrecked cars to add to the scrap heap that neither Trixie or Timmy would have seen coming. It was a perfect idea. He would do it tomorrow, but first he needed to figure out how he would stuff two big contracts into his backpack.

_______________________________________________________

Took a while to write this, and review as much as possible so I can make my story better for the general public. Enjoy!


End file.
